Scaring Hinamori
by Hitsuhinax1
Summary: Hitsugaya feels his childhood friend Hinamori isn't afraid of anything anymore and feels he isn't needed. He tries to scare her enough for her running back to him. Hinamori x Hitsugaya
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** Hello my fellow hitsuhina fans out there and welcome to my 8th fanfiction. Before we start, I would like to say thank you for taking your time to read my fanfiction. Truly means a lot to me and please make yourself right at home! This fanfiction kind of falls into the category of a "Halloween theme" but Hitsuhinax1, it's only JANUARY! IT'S NOT EVEN CLOSE HALLOWEEN, YOU'RE SO CRAZY! YES, yes I am crazy :D Puahahaha! I had this written back last year but, never really went back to finish it. I had to fix/edit things and will now continue to finish this fanfiction. Hopefully you'll still enjoy it even though it's an halloween theme. I want to thank everyone again and as always STAY AWESOME! Please check out my other fanfiction as well if are new to my stories! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Synopsis:** Hitsugaya feels his childhood friend Hinamori isn't afraid of anything anymore and feels he isn't needed. He tries to scare her enough for her running back to him.

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scaring Hinamori<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 1: No longer ****afraid**

It was a late night in Soul Society, crickets chirping under the moonlight as a current 10th division captain's turquoise eyes slowly opened. Laying in his futons, he looked over to his side and eyes soften.

Slowly, he sat up from his futons and placed his hand gently on the empty space next to him. _'Another dream…?'_ he thought to himself as he closed his eyes.

Lately he had been dreaming about his childhood friend who would sneak inside his room and sleep with him whenever she had a bad dream or scared from the sounds of thunder. He would wake up and see her sleeping next to him with her arms around his body.

He didn't mind since they would always sleep together when they lived together. In fact, Hitsugaya started to miss the old days and would just let her sleep in his room. Sometimes he would watch her sleeping face how beautiful she grew up to be.

Hitsugaya sighed as he opened his eyes and got out of his futons. Walking towards the window, he opened it as the moonlight illuminated inside his room. He looked up at the full moon and the starry skies.

Taking a seat on the window sill he sat there watching the moon alone. A chill breeze entered swaying his white hair softly; he didn't mind the cold as he crossed his arms and placed a foot on the window sill. He looked back at his bed and imagined his childhood friend there sleeping.

How he wished she was here, it's been awhile she came for a late night visit. Hitsugaya let out a soft sigh_ 'I guess she isn't scared anymore…'_ he thought to himself. Quietly he sat there lost in his own thoughts then he let out a small smirk in the corner of his mouth.

"Master…I know what you're thinking" a voice interrupted his thoughts, Hitsugaya turned his attention to his sword which was resting against his desk. "Why don't you just tell her how you really feel?" Hyorinmaru's voice echoed as Hitsugaya's cheeks turned a hint of pink.

Hitsugaya ignoring his zanpakuto advice, he continued to think of his plan. "Master, that plan is a bit…Cruel for the young girl especially if she is easily frightened" Hyorinmaru said, Hitsugaya made a stern face "Get out of my head!" he snapped at his zanpakuto which his cheeks blushing.

He knew his plan was a bit…Cruel but, it was flawless.

Hitsugaya got off the window sill and walked towards his sword and held it. He closed his eyes as his reiatsu form around his body. The weather outside began to change from a beautiful night into a stormy night.

Dark clouds rolled, covering Soul Society. Thunder struck causing a loud sound…

In the 5th division, a dark brown haired vice-captain eyes snapped open. She laid there very still in her covers, after a few moments she let out a relief sigh "thank goodness…I thought I heard-"

**-BOOM!-**

**"EK!"** Hinamori covered her head under the futons with her eyes shut tightly. "Not thunder!" she cried out trying to get a hold of herself. She was shaking in fear then she had completely forgotten about something "Oh!"

Quickly, she pulled off the covers and crawled to her nightstand. Hinamori began digging in her drawers and pulled out two rubber hot pink colored ear plugs. She placed one of each inside her ear and smiled 'thank goodness Matsumoto brought these for me in the human world! Now I don't have to hear the scary thunder!"

She saw lights flash in her room; there was no sound. Hinamori laid back down in her futons with the covers over her and let out a yawn. Closing her eyes and drifted back to sleep…

Hitsugaya who was still holding on his zanpakuto looked outside the window. There was no one coming as he made a stern face "Why isn't she coming!?" he gripped his sword and checked outside of his room in case.

"Maybe…She got over her fear of thunder, Master" Hyorinmaru said calmly, Hitsugaya's eyes widen as he loosened his grip of his sword "That…Can't be…" Soon the weather returned back to normal as Hitsugaya had failed his plan; he no longer knew how to make her running to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** Hello hello Hitsuhinax1 here again! What 2 updates in one day!? Well, I did already start on this fanfiction from last year might as well post the second chapter and continue on with the next when I get the chance :) everyone loves updates! I sure do! I hope everyone will be enjoying their weekend and stay safe! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scaring Hinamori<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 2: The Haunted Maze festival**

It was morning as Soul Society was slowly waking up, shinigamis stretching their arms out with wide yawns. Unfortunately for one… He had a large dark cloud over his head. Walking to his office, his subordinates move out of his way as they watched their captain in a bad mood.

Hitsugaya looked like a walking zombie with a blank expression as if he hasn't slept at all. Opening his door he looked around and let out a deep sigh "Of course she's MISSING…As always" walking to his chair and exhaustingly fell onto the chair.

He hasn't slept as he was trying to think of another plan for his childhood friend to come running to him. Her nightmares stopped and she isn't scared of thunder anymore, usually they would be the reason for her to cling onto him.

Hitsugaya wrinkling his forehead he grunted to himself 'there has to be something…'

"Taicho?" a voice called out as he opened his eyes and shot a glare. Matsumoto standing in front of his desk with her arms in front of her, trying to shield herself "EK! Taicho, you're already in a bad mood!?"

"You're late" he said in a cold tone and still glaring at her. Matsumoto rubbing the back of her head "Heh…Just overslept, the thunder kept me up!" she laughed hesitantly. Even Matsumoto who isn't scared of thunder woke up from the loud sounds.

Hitsugaya sat there lost in his own thoughts as Matsumoto slowly took a step back to escape to the sofa. "DON'T even think about…" his voice bring a cold chill to her spine as she froze. Matsumoto started to whine "But Taicho-"

"I don't care if you're tired or sick, **START ON THE PAPERWORK NOW!"** he roared as Matsumoto quickly grabbed the papers and started working on her desk. She tried to cry while working "Taicho..so mean today."

Ignoring his vice-captain he stood up to open a window behind him. He saw shinigamis holding strange costumes and ghoulish characters as if they were preparing for some sort of event.

Resting his elbow on the window sill and his head resting on the palm of his hand "Matsumoto." She weakly lifted her head up "Y..yes…?" she was out of energy, constantly working on paperwork. This was probably the most she had ever done in her life.

"Is there some kind of festival or event going on today?" Hitsugaya said as he continued to watch shinigamis carry the costumes and boxes filled with fake arms and bones.

Matsumoto thought about it "Hmmm…I don't think so- Wait a minute!" she had completely forgotten about tonight's event "I forgot! Yes, there is! The 13th squad is hosting a haunted maze in the 13th division!"

Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow "Jushiro allowed this…?" Matsumoto smiled and nodded "YEP! Ukitake Taicho is the one who planned the event!"

Hitsugaya gave a stern look_ 'Really Jushiro? …Do you want to die early with that health condition?'_ he thought as he thought about Jushiro being scared half to death by his own event, maybe have himself a heart attack.

"And…Taicho? I forgot to tell you but…Hehe" Matsumoto said with a scared voice with a hesitant laugh. "What is it?" looking at her as she started to sweat with a pale face. "Y-Y-You have to be part of the maze. Hehehe" Matsumoto finally said nervously.

Hitsugaya looked at her as his eyes darken with a large red vein popping from his forehead "WHY…?" he asked her with a threatening voice. "ERM…Hehehe- Taicho it won't be too bad! It was requested by Ukitake Taicho so…HEHEHE…" she let out a nervous laugh as the room dropped a few degrees.

**"MA…TSU…MO…TO…"** he said looking at his vice-captain with pure rage. Matsumoto shriek in fear as the whole district heard. Matsumoto had her hands frozen with the brush as she quickly worked on the paperwork with tears. Hitsugaya sat there with his arms crossed with aggravation_ 'my day couldn't get any worse…'_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note: **Hello Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Guess what!? Yes, it's time for another update! While I'm writing this fanfiction I can't wait for Halloween this year LOL weirdo, I know! XD I hope everyone who had yesterday off enjoyed their 3-day weekend! Welcome back as well :) I bet this week is going to be super fast because you'll only have 4 days in till the weekend once again! Crazy how time goes flying by so quickly...Just insane! Anyways Thank you everyone for your views and reviews! Please have a wonderful week & as always STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**leafpool5, lahtrevaskis, gamma2015 & ShiroyukiHime**

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" '_Thinking' "memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scaring Hinamori<strong>

**By:Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 3: The King of Darkness**

"Ah Hitsugaya Taicho! Good to see you, glad you accepted my request!" A tall captain waved at him with his long flowing white hair. Jushiro smiled towards the young white haired captain with his crying vice-captain by his side. She had 3 months worth of paperwork to do starting from tomorrow.

Hitsugaya standing there with his arms crossed with his eyes darken "It's not like I had a CHOICE…" He had a death aura around him and didn't want to be touched or bothered by anymore. Jushiro smiled "This is going to be a lot of FUN! Now I have a very important role for you Toshiro!"

"What role? Why don't you pick someone else who ISN'T BUSY" Hitsugaya said in a cold tone, clearly he didn't want to be here. Jushiro leaned towards him "Because…" he whispered "we're both Shiro-chan!"

A large red vein popped out from Hitsugaya's head as Jushiro smiled. He leaded the young captain towards the dressing rooms, Hitsugaya saw shinigamis dressing as different types of ghost and ghouls.

"Oh! Hitsugaya Taicho!" a voice called out to him, Hitsugaya turned around and saw Renji and Kira. Renji was dressed as a mummy with cloth wrapped all over his body with some of his red hair in front of his face and Kira was dress as a fox spirit holding a lantern wearing a greenish robe.

"Wow Hitsugaya Taicho you're here to help as well!?" Renji said as he pulled down some of his wrapping cloth away from his face to talk. Hitsugaya kissed his teeth with his arms crossed "Do you think I wanted to be here? I was forced since SOMEONE forgot to ask me and went on accepting Jushiro's request" he said as she shot a glare to his vice-captain who was already stuffing her face with food from the stands.

They let out a hesitant laugh, knowing Matsumoto would do such thing to her captain. "Well, we came here to help out! Kind of seems fun and there's going to be plenty of delicious food stands around!" Renji said with his mouth drooling.

"Obviously, Renji here only came for the food…" Kira said holding the lantern towards Renji's drooling face "Hinamori-kun would have love eating the rice cakes here, heard they had peach favored ones! Wonder if she'll come…"

Hitsugaya's ear extended hearing his childhood friend's name and arched his eyebrow "Hinamori is part of this event too?"

"Nah…She said she's too scared and probably won't be coming anywhere near the event, too bad! She's missing out on the fun and food!" Renji said with his hands behind his head.

"Oh? Is that so?" Hitsugaya smirked and let out a chuckle causing the two shinigamis to become scared of the captain who was griming and letting out an evil chuckle.

Two young shinigamis approached them and bowed before Hitsugaya "Hello Hitsugaya Taicho! Please come this way to the dressing room, your costume is ready!" they said while blushing at the stunning looking captain.

Hitsugaya sighed "Let's get this over with…I'll see you guys soon." Renji and Kira watched him leave with the two girls "Is it just me or does Hitsugaya Taicho seems...Dangerous today?" Kira said nervously. "N-Nah…Probably just our imagination! Hahaha…" Renji hesitantly laughed.

* * *

><p>The sun was slowly setting as everyone was ready for their customers to be scared. Renji standing around with Kira "I wonder what they dressed Hitsugaya Taicho in" Kira said as Renji let out a burp "Damn…That was good!" he had stuffed himself with food and patting his stomach.<p>

Soon, they were girls squealing as a crowd of female shinigamis formed. Kira looking over "I wonder what's going on over there…? Come on, let's take a look!"

Kira and Renji walking over to the crowd and saw someone who they couldn't recognize at first but took another look as saw it was the 10th division captain. He had fangs and a black cape with suit under it. He had fake pointy ears to finish his looks. The female shinigamis were fainting just looking at him.

"W-What the…What is he suppose to be!?" Renji asked Kira unable to recognize the costume he was suppose to be, they couldn't think of any handsome-looking monster.

"Gosh! Do you boys not know **ANYTHING!?** He is dressed as **Dracula!** **KING OF VAMPIRES!"** a female shinigami snapped at the two shinigami with fire in her eyes and a high pitch scream.

"Ugh…Okay weirdo, I got it" Renji said as he moved towards Kira and whispered "These girls are **CRAZY…"** as Kira agreed.

"I see Hitsugaya Taicho was a perfect decision!" Jushiro said behind them with the two girls who made the costumes. "Heh…Yeah, but I don't know if Hitsugaya Taicho is enjoying himself" Kira pointing at the young captain with a darken face.

Jushiro looked at him and smiled "He is perfect! Look how the girls are acting, exactly what the real Dracula would do!" Kira and Renji let out a hesitant laugh as they looked at Hitsugaya bring surrounded with female shinigamis.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** Hello hello Hitsuhinax1 here again! I hope everyone is having a good week, Friday already tomorrow! Which is a good thing, not complaining but time really is flying out the window! January is close to being over with and we got February coming up! Oh also, Moctod I've read your request and will accept :) Just for you! Now...A prince type story? Interesting...I will whip something up and see what I can create :) Thank you for the request as well! Also, thank you everyone who viewing and reviewed my fanfiction! You guys are the best! Thank you again and STAY AWESOME!

****Please NO FLAMES****

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scaring Hinamori<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 4: A Mission**

A shinigami passed out a small paper where each monster and ghoul is suppose to be stationed at. Renji and Kira looking at the captain in fear as Hitsugaya looked at the piece of paper saying:

"You'll be stationed towards the END, OUR MAIN MONSTER! GOOD LUCK!–Jushiro(Shiro-chan)"

They took a step back as his white reiatsu slowly covered around him. Hitsugaya freezing the paper and shattering it into pieces. He shot a glare at Jushiro who was ignoring his glare. "Okay everyone! You know where to go! Be sure to give them a SCARE!" Kiyone yelled into a cone shaped paper.

**"YEAH! Make sure you make them PEE IN THEIR PANTS AND CRY FOR THEIR MOMMY"** Sentarō added on. **"LET'S GET THIS STARTED!"** they both said at the same time as they rang the gong and everyone quickly headed towards their stations.

"Matsumoto" Hitsugaya said as Matsumoto turned over her shoulder with food in her mouth. She almost choked from seeing her captain dressed as Dracula as she quickly drank some water "YES TAICHO!? Wow, you look good! I never knew Dracula was a short guy…"

Ignoring the 'short' comment "Do you want to clear yourself from doing 3 months of paperwork?" he asked as Matsumoto jumped up with a bright face "OH MY GOD YES! I DO! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO DO PAPERWORK!" she pleaded.

"Good, I have a mission for you…" Hitsugaya said.

As he explained to Matsumoto, she tiled her head "WHAT!? Really?! That's all I have to do!?" He nodded as Matsumoto let out a grim_ 'This might not be a bad deal…'_

In the 5th division, a brown haired girl looked out her window towards the festival. Taking a sniff in the air she smelled something delicious "Yum…Something really smells good!"

Hinamori sulking in her room, she was too scared to go even though she wanted to eat the festival good there _'I wish I had someone to go with…Who isn't part of the maze'_ Hinamori thought to herself thinking about all the food there even peach favor rice cake Kira had told her about. She knew Kira and Renji were participating in the event maze.

"MOU! I want some!" Hinamori cried out thinking about to soft peach rice cake in her hands.

**-KNOCK! KNOCK!-**

Hinamori turned around and the door opened with Matsumoto holding a rice cake in her hand "MOMO-CHAN!" Hinamori's face brighten to see her friend "Rangiku-san!"

"What are you doing in here? Why aren't you at the festival?" Matsumoto said while chewing. Hinamori looked at the last delicious rice cake with glittering eyes. Matsumoto smirked as she slowly devoured it, leaving Hinamori heartbroken.

Matsumoto chewing "You know, if you wanted some you can always go to the festival!"

"Oh! Well…It's just…I'm afraid to go there with the whole horror event…" she felt embarrassed and childish for being scared "Uhm...Rangiku-san? Are you participating in the maze as well?"

Matsumoto smiled and shook her head "No, I'm not into that kind of stuff...If you're scared, do you want to go together?"

"Really Rangiku-san!?" Hinamori holding her hands and jumping for joy. Matsumoto smiled "Of course!"

_'This is too EASY…'_ Matsumoto thought as Hinamori quickly got ready as she brushed her hair and grabbed her small coin purse and put it inside her robe. "Okay I'm ready!" Hinamori smiled as the two vice-captains headed out the door towards the festival.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Hello hello Hitsuhinax1 here again! Yes, I am on a crazy roll! Just updated "Werewolf academy" and even posted a brand new fanfiction "The Royal Visitor" please check out the new fanfiction that was requested by Moctod! Now, I am updating "Scaring Hinamori" Puahaha! Maybe it was the coffee...NO MORE COFFEE! LOL. Anyways, It's friday anyways so updates are always the best on Fridays! RIGHT!? Enjoy the weekends guys and be safe! Seriously...BE SAFE, I love you guys and if anything happened to you...I would be heartbroken and crying myself to sleep! And I'll probably be a nightmare to be around...Anyways, here is another update! Please enjoy and THANK YOU for all your views and reviews! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor" -NEW FANFIC!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scaring Hinamori<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 5: The arrival**

Both friends enjoyed each other company playing festival games and eat delicious food stands. Hinamori finally got to try the famous peach rice cake "YUMMY! Kira-kun was right, It's so good!" Hinamori said as she took another bite.

Matsumoto eating one as well as she smiled at her friend. She looked over at the haunted maze _'It's almost time…'_ she looked at her smiling friend._ 'Taicho…You better thank me for this!'_ she thought to herself as she stood up.

"Hm? Rangiku-san?" Hinamori looking up at her tall busty friend. "Hey Momo-chan! Aren't you a little curious what's going on inside there?" she asked as Momo looked at the maze.

Hears of screams and people running out was making her nervous and shook her head "I don't know Rangiku-san…It seems really scary." Matsumoto held Momo's hand "OH Come on! It's not like we're going to go or anything like that!"

Matsumoto pulling on the girl, Hinamori held her hand tightly and gave a small nod. "Good! LET'S GO!" the busty vice-captain said happily as they walked towards the dark district.

As they arrived there lots of shinigamis were excited to enter as they waited in line. Hinamori heard two girls talk to each other as they giggled. "I heard that they have a HANDSOME monster guarding the exit and the only way out is to let him kiss you!" she squealed.

"Really!? I heard you had to let him suck your blood!" both girls super excited to enter as Hinamori was struck in fear _'what kind of monster is that!? What kind of maze is this!?'_

Hinamori noticed Matsumoto was taking her too close to the entrance "Erm…R-R-Rangiku-san?" her voice trembled. "Don't worry Momo-chan! I just want to take a look inside!" she said as she pulled the girl towards the gates.

Hinamori felt her hands sweating in fear and shaking, she didn't want go to inside. One of the shinigamis who was dressed as a ghost stopped them "Wait, you guys need to wait in line- Oh! Matsumoto-fukutaicho and Hinamori-fukutaicho. Is there something I can help you with?"

"We just want to take a look, that's all! See what all the commotion is about!" Matsumoto said as she gave a wink to him. He nodded "Understood!" as they slowly opened the gates, fog rolled out covering Hinamori's feet.

Hinamori jumped into Matsumoto's arms in fear "Scared already Momo-chan!? It's just a little smoke!" as Matsumoto carried the girl in her arms. They were now inside the maze; Hinamori couldn't see anything as the fog was extremely thick.

It was quiet "Mou…I can't see anything! Can we leave now…?" Hinamori turned her head back to her friend who stood there. The gates were closed shut behind them "Rangiku-san! They closed the…gates?"

Her voice trailed off, Hinamori saw her friend's hands with long claws and glowing eyes. Hinamori realized her friend was no longer with her. The ghoul growled as Hinamori let out a scream that could be heard from miles away.

Matsumoto with her hands on her hips outside of the maze chuckled "It's up to you Taicho!" she said proudly as the shinigami looked at her "You truly are evil Matsumoto-fukutaicho…Poor Hinamori-fukutaicho."

Deep inside the maze, a dark figure with two glowing turquoise eyes opened with a smirk showing his teeth hearing a familiar scream only he could recognize "You're finally here…Momo" he chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Hello awesome Hitsugaya and Hinamori fans out there! Happy Monday, I hope everyone had a exciting and relaxing weekend and guess who got the cold!? ME! I know, how AMAZ-ING! Blah, honestly I have no idea how I got a cold...It was so random! Well, not to worry I should be fine as long as I keep warm and take my medicine...Augh, I HATE nyquil and Dayquil...I'm serious! Dayquil feels like someone is burning your insides and Nyquil makes you feel worse! I hope I'm not the only one...LOL. Anyways, here is another update! Please enjoy and take good care of yourselves! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Elemental Mayhem**

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scaring Hinamori<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 6: Inside the maze**

Inside the maze, many shinigamis turned running back to the entrance in fear and unable to finish the maze. Some are struck in fear just by looking at the entrance before they even step inside the maze. Unfortunately for one poor soul who was tricked and now inside the maze was scared to death. Unable to know how to turn around as she kept running forward…Like a dummy.

**"KYAAAAAAA!"**

Hinamori running as a female ghost chased her. The ghost had long black hair covering her bloody eyes and wearing a rugged white dress. Hinamori crying in tears as she kept running into monsters and ghouls every turn she took. She wanted to just faint but scared she might die in a maze and no one would ever find her.

She had tried everything to hide herself but it seemed everyone had an eye on her. Hinamori tired to blend herself to the wall, which failed. She tried to hide herself under a building which failed as well; monsters crawled under and chased her out.

Hinamori resting a hand on the wall with her eyes spiraling around and catching her breath 'W-Where is the EXIT!?' she felt she had been going in circles, she was completely lost. This was probably going to scar her for life...

"MOU! Rangiku-san...You're so mean!" Suddenly there was a light floating in the fog, Hinamori's eyes brighten "is that the exit!?" she walked towards the light as it started to become further away from her. "Ah wait!" Hinamori started to run towards it as she become closer she saw it was a lantern.

"Eh?" Hinamori looking at the lanterns and saw someone carrying it. She saw a blond fox dressed in a greenish robe with a tail and ears. He turned around and saw the girl who had a blank expression on her face "Ah? Hina-!"

**"KYAA!"** Hinamori ran past him with full speed, she couldn't recognize him.

"...Mori-kun?" Kira left alone watching her disappear in the fog, taken back how fast she ran "How...Why is she in here!?"

Still running in fear, she tripped on something similar to a log and fell down. "Oouch…" Hinamori weakly said as she slowly got up and looked over her shoulder. She saw a mummy laying on the floor with his stomach out "Ughhh…" he said as Hinamori shrieked.

"I can't eat anymore…" he said as Hinamori screamed and started to run. Renji who was on the floor had food coma and was struggling to stand up.

Hinamori couldn't take it anymore with ghouls and monsters scaring her. She was on the brink of fainting from the horror and felt her heart stop a couple of times. Hinamori running aimless soon saw a sign and banged her forehead against it.

She felt back holding her forehead "OWWww!" rubbing her head she looked up and saw a wooden sign hanging on a pole saying "EXIT" in red words and a arrow pointing left.

Hinamori gasped "the EXIT! FINALLY" Hinamori gathered all her energy and started to run towards the direction. She was finally going to get out of the nightmare as she ran the fog was thickening.

She stopped, Hinamori couldn't tell if she was going straight or going towards the right direction. Suddenly she felt a chill in her spine as if someone was watching her. A shadow moved among the fog as Hinamori turned around it vanished.

Whatever was in the fog was too fast for her eyes to keep up as if her mind was playing tricks. Hinamori was shaking trying to relocate the figure. Soon there was warm breath on her neck as he chuckled in her ear smiling with his fangs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's note:** Hello everyone happy Firday! What!? YOUR ALIVE!? Yes! I'm alive and I'm here to eat your brains :D Joking,not a zombie-yet. LOL Due to the cold I've missed a couple of updates but don't worry Hitsuhinax1 is back and will be updating stories that were suppose to be updated while I was sick! Thank you everyone who was worried about my sickness, you guys are an amazing family anyone could ever ask for! Now, please enjoy and have a great weekend! STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

**Whitealmond: **LOL! AHAhahaha Omg, I love how you think! I laughed so hard that my cold became scary- reminder do not laugh when you sound like a witch, serious imagine Hinamori doing that XD the whole maze is just going to be on fire. LOL then no one is going to mess with Hinamori anymore XD

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scaring Hinamori<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 7: The monster who guards the exit**

Whatever was in the fog was too fast for her eyes to keep up as if her mind was playing tricks. Hinamori was shaking trying to relocate the figure. Soon there was warm breath on her neck as he chuckled in her ear smiling with his fangs.

**"KYAA!"** Hinamori's eyes widen in fear and quickly turned around over her shoulders. There was nothing, she held the side of her neck and shivered. She knew something or someone was breathing down her neck, she quickly started to run trying to look for a wall to hold on to.

Hinamori was at her limit as she couldn't see anything though the fog. She put her arms out trying to get a hold of something. Behind her she could feel someone following her as she heard two footsteps every time she would take a step.

She was so close to the exit, her freedom was only a few inches away! She heard someone chuckle in the fog, whatever it was- she was being followed. Hinamori's eyes watered as she tried to cry in fear.

**"MOU! Stop being so scary! I just want to get out!"** Hinamori yelled, as she still tried to find a wall to hold on to. She sniffled "Shiro-chan…I'm scared" she said quietly under her breath, she saw a shadowy figure in the fog, it wasn't moving. He heard her call out his name…

"Are you scared, Hinamori?" a voice said. Hinamori in shock as she recognized the voice "Shiro-chan…?"

She started to run towards the shadow **"Shiro-chan!"** The one person she can count on whenever she was scared, he childhood friend. She always felt safe and secured by her side as she continued to run towards the shadowy figure.

Finally she embraced him with open arms "You came for me! I'm so glad you're here…I was so scared!" Hinamori felt all her fears melt away as she held him tightly. His arms wrapped around her body, she turned her head and saw something…unusual.

Hinamori looked at the side of his ear and saw it was pointy _'Eh?'_ Hinamori thought as Hitsugaya slowly turned his head to face Hinamori. "Shiro…chan?" she saw his fangs and ears; he looked handsome as she started to blush. He smiled at Hinamori who was in his arms.

Quickly Hinamori pulled away, to take a better look at him and started to giggle. Hitsugaya stood there taken back from the short embrace "W-What?" he asked, Hinamori soon started to laugh; leaving Hitsugaya embarrassed how he was dressed in front of her.

"L-Look, I had no choice! Matsumoto accepted Jushiro's request to help him out for this dumb event…" Hitsugaya explained nervously. Hinamori smiled at her childhood friend "I would have never thought it was you! I think you're a perfect…Monster?"

Hitsugaya shrugged "I think it's called…Dracula."

Hinamori began to tease her friend "I heard you put huge impression on the girls!" she giggled as Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow "What are you talking about? Who told you that nonsense?!" as Hitsugaya explained to his childhood friend what happens when a shinigami reaches towards the exit…and meets him.

-Earlier during the event, inside the maze-

"Yay! Finally reached the exit!" a female shinigami said as she turned left to follow the arrow. The fog was too thick for her to see "eeek…Where is the exit?" she slowly walked towards the open area. A shadow figure moved around the fog **"EK! Who's there!?"**

Slowly the shadowy figure approaches her, revealing the 10th captain dressed as a handsome Dracula. He stood there looking at the girl and pointed "Exit is over there, **get out."** He said in a cold monotone voice.

She stood there and soon fainted from the lovely sight. Hitsugaya sighed "Really…?" as he carried her towards the exit which Jushiro and a few shinigami were about to congratulate the survivor.

**"CONGRATULA**- Eh? Another one fainted?" Jushiro stopped himself as he saw Hitsugaya carrying the girl. "Yeah…It seems like the females are the ones fainting" he said as he placed the girl down. Slowly the fainted shinigami starting to wake up and saw Hitsugaya.

"Oi...She's awake" Hitsugaya said as the girl looks at him, her face flushed red instantly as she fainted again. "Never mind…She's out" he corrected himself as he returned back inside the maze to his station. Jushiro with a smirk "I made an excellent choice putting Hitsugaya Taicho in here!"

* * *

><p>Hinamori started to giggle from the story her childhood friend explained "hehe so that's what happened!" Hitsugaya looking away with his cheeks showing a hint of pink "Tsk, stop laughing! I'm not the one who gets easily scared by this stuff!" he said with embarrassment.<p>

She looked at her friend and smiled "It was REALLY scary! I can't believe I made it all the way here…But, I'm not scared anymore…I'm glad you're here Shiro-chan, you always know how to chase away my fears."

Hitsugaya looked at her smile and soften his eyes. Hearing the words she said made him feel he was doing the right thing. He wanted to protect her and keep her safe, he felt proud.

"Hmm…I wonder what those girls were talking about…" Hinamori thought as Hitsugaya crossed his arms "talking about what?"

She looked up and thought about it "Well…I heard from the girls if they wanted to reach the exit…They would have to let you kiss them or suck out their blood…" Hitsugaya stood there shocked and baffled.

**"WAIT W-WHAT!? KISS!?** I didn't do ANY of that!" he yelled.

Hinamori nodded "Yep! That's what they said" with a smile. Hitsugaya was taken back from hearing the false rumors as he looked at Hinamori's smile.

He sighed with a smirk "Well…" he swiftly grabbed Hinamori and wrapped his arm around her body. Slowly he leaned towards her causing her back to arch with their eyes locked. Hitsugaya softly placed his hand on her cheek with his thumb on her soft lip.

Brushing his thumb across her thumb "I guess if you want to leave this place, you would have to let me…" Hitsugaya said with a smirk as Hinamori blushed red.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's note:** Hello everyone happy Monday! What better way to start off the week with an update, this will be the final chapter of this fanfiction! I'll probably work on a Valentine's special but, we shall see! I hope everyone enjoy this fanfiction and I want to thank everyone for their support and views! You guys are just amazing and if you are new to my fanfiction please check out my other fanfics as well! THANK YOU AND STAY AWESOME! ****Please NO FLAMES****

***HUGE** shout outs for my readers who followed and added me to their favorites!:

**Carnival 0f Life**

**Spotlight story: **"The Royal Visitor"

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Bleach or any of its characters.

"Talking" _'Thinking' "Memories"_

* * *

><p><strong>Scaring Hinamori<strong>

**Hitsuhinax1**

**Chapter 8: The Return [FINAL]**

"I guess if you want to leave this place, you would have to let me…" Hitsugaya said with a smirk as Hinamori blushed red.

He leaned close towards Hinamori as she softens her eyes "Shiro…chan…" Her heart was beating feeling the warm breath on her lips as they were only few inches away. Hitsugaya slowly about to close the gap between them, he saw a light next to their faces.

"Erm…Excuse the interruption…" a voice said.

They turned their heads to the side seeing Kira holding the lantern and Renji with Jushiro. "Erm…Hitsugaya Taicho, the festival is almost over so, we're closing the maze now…" Kira said as the group watched the two almost kissing.

Renji stood there with a blank face as Jushiro with a wide smile. Suddenly Hitsugaya's eyes darken, his reiastu leaked around him. A large explosion occurred sending Kira, Renji and Jushiro flying towards the sky.

The maze was now completely in rubbles with only himself and Hinamori unharmed. Slowly he released himself from Hinamori who was madly blushing. They couldn't make eye contact due to what 'almost' happened "I...Better go get changed" Hitsugaya said, Hinamori nodded "O-okay…" She watched him leave with her face still flushed red.

Her heart was beating and dazed. Suddenly there was a tap on her shoulder causing Hinamori to jump **"KYA!"** Matsumoto got scared as well "M-Momo-chan!?"

Hinamori turned around to see her friend "Mou! Rangiku-san, you tricked me!" Matsumoto let out a laugh "Oh come on Momo-chan! I'm sure it was fun, right?" she winked at Hinamori.

She was still blushing "why did you put me in there and why didn't you tell me Hitsugaya-kun was in there as well!?" Matsumoto placed a hand on her hip "Ah sorry Momo-chan! Taicho ordered me to put you in there! He didn't- Opps…" her words slipped out.

"Hitsugaya-kun did? Why?" Hinamori blinked. "Well…I'm not one to say, I think you should talk to him" she smiled at her clueless friend. Matsumoto was a bit disappointed that her captain didn't make a move on Hinamori who was vulnerable "Oh well…Next time!" She shrugged.

After the festival was done and over with, in the 10th division private quarters the captain Hitsugaya stepped out from taking a bath. A towel over his head and walked towards the window to open it. A soft breeze entered as he sighed "what a day…"

Hitsugaya thought about the event and the 'almost' kiss, causing him to cover his mouth with his hand. He cursed himself under his breath_ 'great…I thought scaring her would make her run to me now she'll never go near me again after what happened.'_

Frustrated at Kira, Renji and Jushiro for interrupting them, he wanted to send them all to the next life. His face had a bit of pink on his cheeks, thinking about how beautiful she looked and how close they were…

**-Knock! Knock!-**

Hitsugaya snapped back into reality as he walked towards the door to open it. Slowly he slide the door open with his eyes widen from the person who was standing in front of him.

"Hina…mori?" he said as he looked at her with a hint of pink on his cheeks.

"Erm…Hi Shiro-chan, I was wondering…" she began to fiddle with her fingers nervously. He looked at her and knew why she was here. He hasn't seen her doing this for a while as he stepped to the side for her to enter.

Hinamori let out a small smile and entered. She went into the bathroom to change out from her uniform into her sleeping robe while Hitsugaya was setting down the futon for them to sleep in.

She opened the bathroom door and saw Hitsugaya facing his back towards her in the futon already. Hinamori blew out the candle and laid next to him under the covers.

The room was quiet as Hinamori looked at the back of his head. She reached towards the back of his hair and touched it softly. Hitsugaya laid there quietly without moving.

"Shiro-chan…" she continued to play with the back of his white hair "Rangiku-san told me you ordered her to trick me to go inside the maze…Why?"

Hitsugaya laid there quietly and sighed "…Because…You're not afraid anymore." Her eyes widen hearing the words.

"You would always come into my room whenever you had a bad dream or there was thunder…" Hitsugaya confessed "now…you stopped coming, I thought if the maze scared you enough…you would come more often."

He felt alone, the same feeling he got when Hinamori enrolled in the academy and was too busy to come visit. He hated the feeling…

Suddenly Hitsugaya felt warm arms wrapped around, he looked over his shoulder to see Hinamori embrace him. "I'm not afraid anymore because…You're here to protect me always" she said Hitsugaya's eyes soften as he turned over to face Hinamori and returned the embrace.

"Momo…" he called out as she lifted her head towards him. They looked in each other eyes "I love you…" Hitsugaya confessed in a soft low voice. Hinamori smiled and blushed "I love you…Toshiro."

He smiled and leaned to kiss her on the lips. The warmth of his lips sent Hinamori in daze as Hitsugaya deepen the kiss. She was no longer afraid knowing her love would always be there to protect her in his arms as they slept peacefully under the perfect night knowing she'll be returning to his room often more than ever.

* * *

><p>Thank you for all your support for reading "Scaring Hinamori" Please be sure to check out my other stories in my profile! I highly recommend reading "Werewolf Academy" or my other fanfiction stories, I know you'll enjoy it! Thank you again for your view and time for reading my fanfiction, I am truly grateful! Have a wonderful day!<strong>-HitsuHinax1<strong>


End file.
